Hetalia  20 themes with parental UKUs
by xxKitsune
Summary: Follow Arthur in his 20 most treasured, bittersweet, tragic and heart-warming moments of his entire life. Implied FrUk, Parental!UkUs, Parental!FrCa. Reuploaded 'cause of fail-replacement.


**Hetalia – 20 themes with Parental!Uk&Us******

Summary: Follow Arthur in his 20 most treasured, bittersweet, tragic and heart-warming moments of his entire life. Implied FrUk, Parental!UkUs, Parental!FrCa.

**Authors Note: **So, I've stumbled into writers-block on my other fanfiction, so doing this did help me become a little creative and made me squeal and nearly cry too, so I hope that was the after-effect of divorce. If not, then I'm a sap. I hope you enjoy this and review!

_**I AM IN NO WAY ASSOCIATED WITH THE CREATORS OF HETALIA AXIS POWERS. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANFICTION.**_

**1 – Meeting**

Those sky-blue eyes had such innocence, such purity in them that it almost stung for the nation to look him into the eyes of that small colony, who had asked him; _"Are you okay?"_, being so concerned, that the Brit couldn't help but smile. He slowly got onto his feet and held his hand out to the child, still smiling slightly. "Yes, I'm fine." And the boy closed his hand around his.

**2 – Hands**

Alfred looked at Arthurs hands, which were held up stretched with his palms facing the small colony. Said colony looked down at his own hands, frowning. The elder of the two looked down at the child with a questioning gaze. Then with a stubborn look on his face, the young boy huffed and slapped his own hands onto England's hands, grinning widely as if saying: "_My hands are just as big as yours now!"_

The elder, noticing the boys sudden change of attitude, grinned widely intertwining their fingers, bringing the boy closer to him.

**3 – Family-portrait**

"Alfred! Will you for Gods sake just stand still for a second?" Arthur fumed, trying to make the young boy stand still, fidgeting with the boys tie. Said boy thrashed around, clearly not liking the tie.

"But I don't wanna wear it!" the boy childishly squealed, flaring his arms about. The elder of the two sighed and finally removed the boys tie, earning a big smile from the younger.

Picking up the boy and walking over to his 'partner', Francis, and little Matthew, who had behaved, the elder mused silently to himself; Arthur sighed and stood next to the two. Looking straight at the photographer, who said loudly to them to smile, so they all did and the blitz went off.

**4 - Flowers**

When Arthur Kirkland hurried to the door after hearing a knock on the door to his curiosity, what greeted him surprised him greatly. After receiving the delivery and thanking the person, closing the door and walking to his kitchen, settling to find a vase, he searched the bouquet with white lilies and bloodred roses for a note, telling who the mysterious sender were. And to stun him more than before, the sender hadn't wrote his name but he knew exactly who it was. Smiling softly, Arthur put down the note and filled the vase with water, letting the note slip to the ground.

_'Happy Fathers day, daddy…' _

**5 – Silent**

When Alfred had finally left Arthur – and he knew for good – the first thing the elder did was crash into the Frenchman's arms, sobbing. Francis, having expecting this, just held the shorter of the two close and tight, whispering sweet nonsense into his ear, running a hand up Arthurs back, soothingly, letting the man cry. But the thing that baffled him was that he wasn't crying soundly and shrieking in agony, but was silently and heartbreakingly crying his eyes out, desperately clinging onto the elder nation.

The Frenchman sighed and kissed the mans forehead softly several times while running his hand up the younger's back, effectively soothing him.

"_Il sera bien vite, mon cheri_…" the man murmured into the Brit's ear.

**6 – Lullaby** **[1]**

The quivering boy whimpered as the elder held him closer and tightened lightly his grip, reassuring the boy that he wasn't going anywhere, as the pounding rain and rumbling thunder roared and clashed onto the windows.

Alfred slowly closed his eyes and breathed evenly at the words being so softly spoken as if it was a melodic voice singing.

"_Lullaby, lullaby,_

_Lullaby, lullaby!  
The Sparrow is sleeping,_

_The Sun is Sleeping,  
Once again appeared, _

_The moon high on the sky._

The elder looked down at the boy who still trembled but looked like he had calmed slightly down, continued his murmuring in a softer tone, slowly starting to sing the words instead of saying them.__

Lullaby, lullaby,  
Lullaby, lullaby,  
The Flower went to Sleep Early

_As Always.  
Frog, silence!  
The pond is sleeping._

Noticing how the blond-haired child has curled up into his arms and had fallen peacefully asleep, the nation smiled, wrapped his arms around the minor and lay back down with the boy securely, murmuring gently before kissing the boy lightly on the forehead and falling asleep himself.

_Lullaby, lullaby…"_

**7 – In Sickness and Health**

Arthur cussed, as he wiped the young colony's face with a cool, damped cloth, re-soaking it and laying it on the boys forehead, hoping that the boy's fever would lessen. Helping the boy off his clothes leaving him in his underpants and a undershirt, he grabbed the quilts on the bed and tucked Alfred into them, noticing a appreciating whimper from the boy and a murmur of _"daddy…"_.

Arthur smiled grimly, his lips quirking upwards, and lied down beside the younger, running hands through the boy's hair soothingly.

**8 – ****Wishing on a Star  
**

Arthur sat on the porch with a young man with sandy-blonde hair, watching the sky twinkle so gracefully with a new star being lit up before they noticed. Arthur smiled at the boys enthusiastic attitude and grabbed lightly his shoulder, pointing to a shooting star far-away.

"You get a wish when you see a shooting-star, darling."

The boy immediately grinned from ear to ear and folded his hands together. _"I wish for a day where I can be big and strong like daddy and Papa!"_

**9 – ****Expectations**

England stared up at the grinning young man with great surprise. He left for a few weeks and the kid grew as tall as a building. His shoulders were broader; face void of baby-fat and his muscles were clearly showing off the lean chest through the tight shirt. And he was wearing glasses, which meant Alfred finally listened to Arthur and got glasses.

Arthur chuckled softly and felt a swelling feeling of pride in his stomach. _'So this is what my boy grew up to be… I can't say I'm disappointed'._

**10 – Independence**

Arthur chuckled as he bent down to scoop up the small, whimpering colony. He had stared like an idiot at the chair that had been pulled up to the counter and the opened shelf-door, which had hided the sweets from the child and then his eyes fell down to the small colony who had been sitting on the floor with a cookie-jar that had been smashed into pieces, which gave the child easier access to the cookies.

"T-T-The crash startled me..!" the child whined, as he snuggled closer to the elder, still with the cookie in his mouth.  
**  
11 – Food**  
Arthur stared baffled at his former colony, who was currently stuffing his face with that greasy stuff he liked to call food. He then hesitantly reached for his own trail of food (a small burger with fries and a medium-sized soda). He slowly unwrapped paper of the burger, unaware of the younger's intense stare on him, and took a bite of the food. _'Not bad…'_, the elder thought, still having a stoic facial expression, _'Though I'm never telling Alfred that…'_

**12 – Clothes-shopping**. **[2]**

"Hey, dad! Look at me!"

Arthur turned around to the changing room where Alfred's voice came from to see the boy in an oversized shirt where the letter "K" stood twice on the shirt with very baggy pants that looked like they were about to drop of the boys skinny waist. He also had big, black sunglasses on, a black cap with the letter "N" behind the letter "Y" and large golden chains around his neck.

Alfred crouched down and stuck his hand out in the rock&roll-sign. "What up, dawg?"

Arthur had never laughed so much his entire life.

**13 – A Special Morning  
**

Arthur stared groggily at the two brothers, who had assaulted his sleep by shaking him and giggling, never thinking of the reason as to why they had awoken him.

"Happy birthday, daddy!" Alfred squealed while his younger brother, Matthew, squeaked a quiet '_joyeux anniversaire'_, as the two smiled at the Englishman who just blinked at them stupidly, before smiling and sitting up, making the colonies tumble off the man's chest and onto his lap.

"Thank you, boys" the elder said, ruffling the boy's hair.

Francis, who had stepped into the room with a trail of pancakes and a cup of tea, went to the Englishman's side, put the trail at the bedstand and leant down to kiss the nation on his head. "_joyeux anniversaire, mon cheri…"_

**14 - Phonecall**

"HAHAH! I totally got that new phone that I wanted, Iggy!", the young nation exclaimed happily into his cellphone, as he was talking to his former British caretaker.

Said man just sighed and leant back against the chair he was currently sitting in with his pajamas on and a cup of tea in his hand, as the '_stupid git called me at 1 am, when he knows there's time-difference between the two places!'_

"Good to know, Alfred…"

"Oh, hey! You coming for my birthday tomorrow?"

"Alfred, you know that this is my busiest day. I can't go", the man quickly lied, trying to sound annoyed. Honestly, he hadn't dared to face his former colony on his birthday ever since the revolution.

"oh… Okay! I'll just see you at the next meeting, then!"

"Alright, kid. Goodnight" 

**15 - ****Birthday**

Alfred gaped at the Englishman who stood in his doorway clad in a light-brown suit with a bouquet of all kinds of coloured roses and a bag in his other hand, his eyes downcast. The younger nation flung himself at the elder grinning. The elder immediately dropped the items in his hands and threw his arms around the younger man drawing himself closer to the taller one of the two, trying hard not to cry.

"Happy birthday, Alfred…" the man said, his voice thick with tears.

**16 – Guitar-lessons**

"OW!" A young man groaned annoyed, as another string on the instrument broke. The blond-haired male glared at said instrument and tried again, yet with no luck.

Arthur observed the younger one bemused, as he tried to play the guitar he had received as a present from the Frenchman. Honestly, the man hadn't thought about teaching him first how to play.

So the only thing the Englishman could do was grab his own guitar in the closet and sit down next to Alfred, teaching him how to play.

**17 – Admiration.**

Alfred had sometimes when he was younger stood in the opening of Arthurs office-door silently, watching the blond-haired man. His face had always been into a concentrating frown, his thick brows knit together, to Alfreds amusement, and he signed a lot of papers.

And the elder's hard work was something the young colony would always admire.

**18 – First aid-kit**

The Englishman smiled gently at the boy, who sat in front of him with his legs on the elders lap. Alfred had yet again disobeyed Arthur and ran in the hallways, tripped and scraped his knees against the hard floor. When he had found him, the boy had tried to act tough and shy his legs away from the elder, telling him that he was fine, except the tears in his eyes had betrayed him.

Arthur dapped lightly at the bleeding skin, earning a whimper of protest from the younger and a hiss.

**19 – Acceptance**

"Why won't you accept the fact that I'm a nation now and I'm independent of you? I've done well on my own uptil now!" America fumed as he glared at his former care-taker, ignoring the angry murmurs behind him mentioning the middle-eastern situation.

The English man sighed and pushed his chair back, standing up. Having interrupted the American in his stupid rambles about creating even more powerful weapons than they already had (mainly Ivan and Alfred, who competed against each other by showing off) he had all the other nations eyes on him, almost judgingly, as if the man had never accepted the boy. Oh, if they ever knew the truth.

"I accepted your independence a long time ago, boy. But your foolishness is the main thing, I will not tolerate", he explained coolly yet his voice filled with anger and disappointment, as he left the room, excusing himself for a restroom break. 

**20 ****– Love**

At nightfall, the Brit lied flat on his back in the big, king-sized bed with his small colony on his chest dozing of into a deep sleep. Arthur wrapped an arm around the boy and the other arm behind his head, gazing down upon the boy who had brought him so much joy and love into his life along with his brother, Matthew.

Alfred squirmed a little, trying to make himself comfortable on the mans chest and settled for curling up so his head lay on the elders shoulder and his hands gripping onto the mans shirt whimpering, clearly having a bad dream. The elder sighed slightly and brushed the boys hair back and massaged his scalp gently, trying as much as he could not to wake him up or disturb him.

"Mmh.. I love you, daddy…", the boy suddenly whispered in his sleep, nestling closer into the arms arm and chest. "don' leave…"

Arthur, feeling a sudden easiness and urge to rest, closed his eyes and leant down to kiss the boy's forehead and murmur in a low voice in the boy's ear, before nodding off himself. "I love you too much to let you go, squirt…"

**-**

Authors note: Yay, it's finished!

French translation – English translation

_Il sera bien vite, mon cheri _= It'll be okay soon, my darling

_joyeux anniversaire _= happy birthday

1 – This is the lullaby my mom sang to me when I was small. It's Persian, but I translated it into English for you. I used to adore that lullaby, still do actually. XD

2 – I know that kind of clothes weren't even thought of back then, but I couldn't help myself. I could totally picture Al do that when going out shopping with Arthur. XD

Liked it? Please review!


End file.
